


bubble baths and promises

by ghostboyblue



Series: just mundane things [1]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Andrew Minyard Loves Neil Josten, Bath Time, M/M, Neil loves bubbles, Soft Boys, aftg, thats it really, there's A LOT of bubbles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:53:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28529517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostboyblue/pseuds/ghostboyblue
Summary: Andrew had never been one to enjoy having baths, they were too exposing, even when he knew he was alone. Plus, who in their right mind would choose to sit in the same water for upwards of an hour, if not longer. It was gross. And even if it was good for relaxation and sore muscles, Andrew could never sit still long enough to enjoy it.Then Neil came along.
Relationships: Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard
Series: just mundane things [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2095236
Comments: 6
Kudos: 268





	bubble baths and promises

**Author's Note:**

> So I saw a picture of Andrew and Neil in a bathtub and then I did this. That's it. That's all there is.  
> I only rated this teen and up cause they nakey.  
> Cue the bubbles!

Andrew had never been one to enjoy having baths, they were too exposing, even when he knew he was alone. Plus, who in their right mind would choose to sit in the same water for upwards of an hour, if not longer. It was gross. And even if it was good for relaxation and sore muscles, Andrew could never sit still long enough to enjoy it.

Then Neil came along. 

At first Neil shared Andrew’s dislike for baths, not particularly caring to be exposed for so long; but then he found out about bubble baths via Allison, and all of that changed. Neil started requesting baths after games, after practices, after stressful math tests, and Andrew was dragged along with him whether he wanted to or not. Then again no one could make Andrew do something he didn't want to, so if his deep-set frowns were just for show, no one had to know. At first, Andrew would sit on the tiled floor with a book in his hands, his back to the tub as Neil leaned against the side, arms crossed over the edge. Sometimes, if he felt like it or if Neil asked, he would quietly read out loud whatever novel he had happened to grab. Neil then made a habit of piling bubbles on top of Andrew’s head if he thought he wasn't paying attention. Such an antic would usually result in both of them taking a shower where one or both of them ended up breathless. Andrew couldn't say he minded it all that much anymore. 

It wasn't long before Neil started asking Andrew to join him in the bath rather than just sit on the floor. The first few times were hard ‘no’s. Next came hesitant answers, but they were still a ‘no’ in the end. 

Then finally it wasn’t. 

\----

Neil dragged himself into the dorm behind Kevin, who was still babbling on and on about their performance in that night’s game, which they had won mind you, and toed off his sneakers without bothing to untie the laces. “Neil you’re still a little weak with the cross court pass. I want to work on that with you tomorrow morning, or tonight if you want to go pract-” 

“No.” The single word answer didn't come from Neil, but from Andrew as he followed behind them, shifting the weight of his gym bag on his shoulder as he closed the door behind him and tossed his keys on the nearby kitchen counter. 

“No?” Kevin repeated, the questioning tone tipping the word upward. It hung there for a moment, and even Neil raised an eyebrow in Andrew’s direction. “Andrew, Neil has t-”

“Neil doesn't have to do anything.” Andrew said, effectively cutting Kevin off a second time, causing the tips of his ears to flare red as he held back a biting retort. Kevin knew better than to argue, he wouldn't win; though that doesn't mean he didn’t try. 

“Andrew, this isn't a debate, we're graduating next year,” He started, pretending he didn't see the flinch that Neil gave at the reminder. “Neil needs all the practice he can get while we are still here.”

Andrew dropped his gym bag at the entrance of their shared bedroom, knowing it was completely in the way of anyone who wanted to walk in, and turned to face Kevin with a frustratingly blank face. “No,” He said again before flicking his gaze to Neil and mirrored the raise of his eyebrow as he looked back to Kevin. “We’re having a bath.” 

Andrew glanced down at his bag, kicking it a little further into the bedroom before crossing the room to the bathroom, ignoring Kevin’s scoff. He passed by Neil, who was still processing the words, and tugged twice on his sleeve for him to follow. Neil did of course, he would always follow Andrew when asked. He dropped his own bag behind the couch without much care if it was in the way, he’d move it later. 

He wasn't sure how the words hadn’t hit him earlier, he blamed the exhaustion from the game, but he froze just as he was about to cross the threshold of the bathroom. “Wait, we?” He said, which in turn earned a dramatic roll of eyes from Andrew as the other boy reached to tug Neil further into the bathroom so he could close and lock the door. 

Neil stood in shock as he watched Andrew maneuver himself around the slightly too small bathroom to start the bath, find Neil’s stash of bubble bath soap, and peel off his sweatshirt. “Andrew,” He said finally, reaching out to snag the sweatshirt before it was completely free from Andrew’s arms. “You said ‘we’.” 

“Congrats you can hear,” Andrew said, tone deadpan. “Now get undressed.” 

“Are you sure?” 

“Yes.”

“Andr-”

“I said yes, Neil.” Andrew shrugged his sweatshirt off fully and tossed it aside before his t-shirt and then socks came next. He paused his undressing to dump a little too much soap into the running water, the smell of lavender and eucalyptus immediately filling the closed space around them. 

Neil was still reeling, a small grin starting to pull at the corners of his mouth. “Okay,” he said, his words just over a whisper as he started shedding clothing as well. First came his socks, then his sweatshirt, then his sweatpants. He was left standing in his boxers and t-shirt, watching Andrew’s hand vanish beneath the layer of bubbles to test the water then adjust the temperature accordingly. He stood up straight and hooked his thumbs under the band of his sweatpants. For a moment both of them were still, Andrew assessing whether or not he truly wanted to strip down completely. While he was comfortable with Neil and his touch, this felt entirely different than anything they had ever done. It was a new form of intimacy that he didn't quite know. This wasn't like sharing a bed, which they had done a countless number of times, and being naked with Neil wasn't the issue.

“Andrew?” Neil sounded closer now, just behind where Andrew stood. “Yes or no?” 

Andrew sucked in a small breath and closed his eyes. He could feel the warmth radiating from the tub in front of him, steam starting to swirl around them and fog the mirrors. “Yes.” He said, shed his sweatpants and boxers, and promptly stepped into the tub to sink down under the water. It was a little too hot on sensitive skin, but he knew the feeling would ease. He was sitting cross legged now, the water line just brushing his belly button but the bubbles were as high enough to reach just below his chest. 

Neil couldn't help but smile at the sight in front of him: Andrew, the local grump that carried through on his threats, engulfed in a sea of bubbles, all while a frown set etched on his expression. He knelt down next to the tub, reaching to turn the water off so it wouldn't overflow if he happened to get in as well. “See it's not that bad is it?” He said, earning a sharp glance from Andrew, which only made him laugh. It wasn't often he laughed, while it wasn't as rare now, it also wasn't a frequent happening. The sound seemed to chip away at Andrews rigid posture and he sank a little further under the water. 

“The bubbles help don't they?” Neil asked, crossing his arms on the edge of the tub to rest his cheek on. The tile was cool against his knees but he was starting to sweat a little from how warm the room was, which made his t-shirt stick uncomfortably to his skin. “I found they helped me when I first started having baths.” His words were a little muffled from his position but still understandable since Andrew nodded in response. 

“Are you getting in?” He asked, reaching up to scoop a small portion of bubbles off the surface of the water, pausing only a moment to look at them before dumping them on Neil’s head. A little revenge if you would. He smirked at Neil’s faux look of betrayal. 

“Well now I don't know if I want to,” Neil said, but when Andrew simply shrugged and seemed to stretch out more under the water, sinking until only his head and shoulders were visible, he smiled softer. 

“Yes or no, Andrew.”

“Yes.” 

That was enough to get Neil to sit up straight, peel off his t-shirt, and then stand to rid himself of his boxers before he carefully stepped into the tub with Andrew. “Watch your legs.” He said, since he couldn't quite see where he was stepping with all of the bubbles in the way. He settled with his knees hugged to his chest and Andrew sat up again, legs drawn closer to his body. 

“Cass let me have baths every now and again,” Andrew said, gaze turning away from Neil and to the fogged up mirror. To anyone else, it would have been a simple sentence, a fact about Andrew’s childhood, but to Neil it was a truth. It was an admittance that something stolen was being returned in small pieces. He nodded, fingers swirling lazily in the sudsy water.

“My mother would bathe me sometimes after my father hurt me, when I was younger,” Neil admitted, propping his chin on his knees as he watched Andrew, cataloged every line and curve that made him Andrew, noted the slight twitch of his mouth at the mention of Neil’s mother, filed away the soft expression that was slowly taking over his entire body. “I think she meant well, but she was never really the gentle type.” 

When Andrew turned back to reply, he scoffed instead. “You're staring.” he muttered, poking at Neil’s shin with one of his feet. 

“Yeah, I know.” Neil squirmed a bit in an attempt to avoid another poke from Andrew but only ended up slipping far enough backwards with the movement that the faucet dug into his back. He whined and tried to shimmy his way forward again, only to slip backward a second time. 

Andrew did not look at all amused by Neil’s fruitless attempt at repositioning himself. “You're getting water everywhere.” He said, noting the slosh of bubbles over the side of the bathtub at one of Neil’s sharper movements. When all he got was a pout in reply he sighed and reached out both hands for Neil to take. “Yes or no?” He asked 

“Yes.” The answer was automatic, not that Neil had any idea what Andrew had planned or why he had asked in the first place. He was rightfully a little confused until he found himself sliding forward. 

“Turn around,” Andrew prompted, fingers loosening their hold on Neil so he could do just that. With his back now facing Andrew he had to turn his head to speak. He opened his mouth but the words caught in his throat when he felt hands curl around his waist, and Andrew’s legs bump against his own on either side. Neil flushed completely red, and he was silently grateful he had his back to Andrew so the other couldn't see how his cheeks and chest rivaled the color of his hair. 

“Oh.” It was all Neil could muster as he settled back, leaning slightly against Andrew. It was an awkward position at first, if Andrew’s quiet grunt meant anything it was that, but once Neil slid down a bit, his head in line with Andrew’s chest, both seemed to let a bit of tension bleed away. Neil gave a quiet sight, bringing one of his hands above the water to clear away bubbles that strayed close to his face, as much as he liked them he wasn't fond of the thought of inhaling them. 

“Better?” Andrew asked, the word vibrating through the back of Neil’s head. He hummed in response, blowing some bubbles from his palm. 

“Much,” He said, propping one of his knees against the side of the bathtub as he sank comfortably. “Wherever you go,” Neil started, voice quiet as he felt Andrew slowly relaxing underneath him, one arm wrapped loose around Neil’s waist, the other tucked behind his own head. “After you graduate,” He continued, drawing a finger lightly up and down Andrew’s forearm while Andrew's thumb made a slow arc over his ribs. “You better have a bathtub.”

They both fell silent after that, the only sounds being the quiet ‘plink’ of water dripping from the faucet and the occasional shout from Kevin, wherever he was in the dorm. Neil was okay with it, the silence. He knew Andrew didn't have to answer if he didn't want to. He tapped once, twice, three times on Andrew’s forearm and moved his hand to let it sink below the surface to rest on the other’s knee. This was perfect. It all was. Andrew was, and he had been slowly coming to recognize that over the few years they had been together. 

“I will.” 

A smile graced Neil's face and he turned his head to the side so that he could look up at Andrew. He had his eyes closed, mouth in a relaxed line. He gave a slight nod, turned back to face forward and sank further into Andrew. 

“Good.”


End file.
